


One More Night, One More Time

by beingbaz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky doesn't have long.<br/>(Written during season two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night, One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to their respective owners. I make no money from this, and merely wrote it for fun.  
> The title is from Fall Out Boy, the whole line being: "One more night, one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great."

On the last night of his life, Dave Karofsky let himself dream. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of his parents fighting drunkenly in the living room downstairs.

He dreamed that the day he kissed Kurt Hummel, the shorter boy returned it, and it made all the difference. From that day on, he began to embrace himself, the person he wanted to be but kept hidden deep inside. He was kind. He was brave. He didn't hurt those he considered weaker than himself. In fact, since this was his fantasy land, he became their champion. When brutes, like his old buddy Azimio, tried to hurt other kids, Dave put himself in the way. He kept the other kids safe, and took the blows himself, until the meaner kids realized that trying to harm kids in Dave's school equaled dealing with the man himself. The bullying at McKinley stopped, and he found himself popular, liked by boys and girls, and, most importantly, liked by Kurt.

Maybe he joined glee club in this dream world. Yeah, he decided, he did. He'd audition in front of those glee club kids, and he'd do so well that they'd accept him right away. Because, hey, in this world, he wasn't a bully, he was the one who stood up to the bullies, why wouldn't they want him to join their little club? He'd sing with them, and learn to dance, and then tell his parents he was gay. And Kurt would stand up with him, and when his parents kicked him out of the house, he'd go live with Kurt and Finn, and their family. Maybe they had a spare room he could stay in, and one night, Kurt would slip into the room with that sweet smile of his, and they'd belong to one another from that day forward through the rest of their lives.

He'd tell Kurt he loved him, and hear it back. They'd grow older, and adopt children, and teach them to be strong, and how to care for other people, and how to sing like Kurt can. Their lives would be filled full with joy and he'd never feel hatred, or fear, or misery ever again.

His eyes drifted open for a second, and Dave found himself abruptly back in the second floor bathroom of his parents' home. The fighting downstairs had increased, and he heard the sharp sound of a something breaking.

He hated this place. He wished he was back in his dream world, where this wasn't happening, he thought, staring at the bathroom wall. He just wanted to be someone other than who he was. Someone smart, and strong, and brave. Someone other people could love. Someone worthy of Kurt Hummel.

Dave knew this could never be true, but as his blood continued to seep out into the tepid tub water, he didn't care. His gaze grew dark, and he felt colder than he ever had in his life. He felt heavy, unable to move, and he let his eyelids drift slowly shut.

In his mind, he saw Kurt smiling, Kurt laughing, the dream Kurt loving him. As Dave lost consciousness for the last time, his final thoughts were of the one boy he'd never wanted to love but fell for any way, and the world he'd built in his mind where they could be together.


End file.
